Kenny's Crush Part 3
by Kitty110123
Summary: Kelsey and Kenny go up to Kenny's room. Then you will all know her secret Fetish. And Then they make their way to Kyles house to Configure a Plan and to Figure out why Eric Cartman is handing around with the South Park Mofea!


Part 3 After they were done with there done with there passionate hug they retreated to Kenny's house. There they thought of a plan to find a way out of Kelsey's mess. As they walked into the front door Kenny's parents were making out and Kenny turned to them.

Kenny: "What the hell are you guys doing!?"

Kelsey was perplexed and nervous from the sight of two strangers she never met before making out in front of her.

Mrs. McCormick: "Kenny who's your little friend Kenny"  
She said with surprise just realizing she was standing there.

Mr. M: " Kenny? is... this your. Girlfriend"  
Kenny and Kelsey look at each other.

Kelsey: "Yheh, were boyfriend and girlfriend Mr and Mrs McCormick."

She grabs for Kenny's right hand. Kenny never thought he would ever have a girlfriend, he was so happy he kissed her on the lips with a carress. she was surprised on what Kenny just did to her and what he did in front of he's parents. Kelsey started to fan herself off with her hand.

Mr. M: "Well you kids have fun know, Me and your mom haft to get back to work"  
Mr. McCormick's Jeans fall down to hes ankles.  
Kelsey and Kenny retreat to Kenny's room and she was turned on by her sick feddish with dirty rooms. She could see clothes all over the floor, rats, Playboy magazines covering Kenny's bed, and female nude pictures on hes wall covered in lotion. Kelsey tried to find somewhere else to stand so Kenny couldn't here her deep breathing. She walks near Kenny's door and puts her hand over her mouth.

Kenny: "Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

Kelsey: "We... just haft to leave this house Kenny."

Kenny: "Why? Are you allergic to rats?"

Kelsey: "YHEAH!" she said in arousal.

Kenny: "Okay. Lets go to Kyles house."

Kelsey: "Lets hurry"

Kyles House  
Kelsey and Kenny leave the house and run down the "Rich People" street of South park and knock on he's door loudly when they reach the front door.

Kyle: "Wha?... Kenny? whats up?"

Kenny: "Kyle, can me and my girlfriend think of a plan to bring down the south park tooth racket so Kelsey can live on with her life with me and be happy with no worrys of her being murdered in her sleep like her little sister?" Kenny said very fast and professionally.

Kyle: "Uhhh... Sure"  
They walk inside and set at the dining room table.

Kyle: "Do you guys need any help?"

Kenny: "If you want too dude"  
Kyle takes a seat next to Kelsey and Kenny. Kyle starts to memorize on where he's seen those lips before. And He falls out of he's seat.

Kyle: "You"  
Kelsey: "Uh oh..."

Kyle: "Your the girl who broke into my Room a few weeks ago"  
Kelsey sighs

Kenny: "Know Kyle, its not her fault."

Kyle: "I'm not mad... its just."

Kenny: "What?"

Kyle: "I'm in love with her"  
Kenny gets angry and runs up to kyle

Kenny: "Kelsey is my Girlfriend!"

Kyle: "Oh. I... i wish you guys luck with your relationship..."

Kelsey: "Oh, Kyle. Cant we be friends"  
Kyle turns around with a smile.  
Kyle: "Yeah, we can be friends. And im sorry Kenny on how"  
Kenny interrupts hes speech.

Kenny: "Don't worry about it dude." He says with a glowing, generous smile.  
Kelsey: "So whats the plan you guys"

4 hours later  
Kyle: "Okay we have it!"

Kenny: "So hers the plan. I will be waiting at the restraunt pretending to be a customer who is having a hissy fit and Kelsey will be hiding underneath one table and Kyle will try to distract the boss so he doesn't hear Kelsey's entrance. And While were all in the restraunt. We'll sneak upon him and tie him too the chair hes going to sit on and see why hes going threw all this for teeth and why Eric Cartman was there and why hes back in the Mob Crowd when he said he was going into Football. And well reason with him and talk to him and maybe... just maybe we can get him to change he's mind!"

Kyle: "Cartman!" he said Angrily  
To be continued...

Part 4 Part 4- One gone two too go

Kyle is full of Anger and willing to fight at that point of time so they rushed out the front door, but right before they close the door

Sheila: "Bobey, where do you think your going"  
She said from the top of the stairs.

Kyle: "Mom, i haven't to help them. Kelsey's in big trouble"  
Shelia: "Well, i don't know bulli"  
Kyle: "Fine i don't need your permission you bitch"  
Kyle slams the door.  
Shelia: "Wha-Wha-WHAT"  
11:45 PM

Kenny: "Wow, Kyle when you get back home your going to get it"  
Kyle didn't even hear Kenny say that sentence because he was glaring at Kelsey. Everything turned pink and in slow motion as Kelsey's hair slowly twirled in the wind.

Kenny: DUDE! Kyle whats the matter?"

Kyle looks down at he's shoes. And whispered to himself

Kyle: "Just... friends."

Kenny: "Are you sure your alright dude"  
Kyle: "I'm fine"  
He says with the worst fake smile in the world.

As they were walking down the street they started to hear voices and rattles from the bushes.

Kelsey: "Who's there!?"

Kenny: "I think our minds our playing tricks on us because we haven't liked... sleeped in two days."

Kelsey: "I guess your right."

From out in the bushes leaped out a kid with a black ski mask and a nice Italian suit. the kid wasn't fat. He was really tall and skinny.

Kyle: "Who the fck are you!?"

The dude takes Kenny and disappears into the night.  
Kelsey: "KENNY"  
She starts to cry.

Kelsey: "Oh my god! there going to kill him! all because of me"  
She starts to wail more.

Kyle: "Kelsey! Its not your fault! well go get Kenny back."

Kyle wipes her tears off with he's cold hand onto Kelsey's warm, clear face.

Kelsey: "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kyle: "Because. I'm a nice person. And... and... i don't think i can just stay Friends"

Kelsey: "I don't understand.."

Kyle: "I know you don't"  
He then walks ahead of her.

The restraunt

Kelsey: "I think we should back off Kyle, cause who's going to be the distraction sense Kenny's gone??

Kyle thought that as well, who was going to be the distraction?? he thought in he's mind with he's teeth biting one of he's knuckles. Kyle turns to the other side to see Butters.

Butters happily skipped, and sang down the wet sidewalks of Downtown South Park.

Butters: "Lo.Lo.Lo. Ive got some apples. Lo. Lo. Lo. You've got some too. Lo. Lo. Lo. Lets make some applesauce. Take of our clothes and lo lo lo.

Kyle: "Butters"  
He said yelling but whispering at the same time.

Butters: "Oh. Hi Kyle!"

Kyle: "Butters, we need a big favor."

Butters: "Sure, i love helping people! so what can i do for you guys"  
he said with a bright, positive look on he's face.

Kyle: "Okay Butters, all you haft to do is keep that one kid in there distracted so Kelsey.

Kelsey waves at butters.

Kyle: "Me and her Can go in with out being seen, do you think you can do this butters?"

Butters: " We'll okay.."

Butters walks into the restraunt to find the fat little mafia kid staring him right in the eyes.

Luogi: "What is it that you want from me? money? Girls?"

Butters: "Oh heavens no i... i... just wanted to talk to you..."

Luogi: " i don't believe that"  
Butters put he's knuckles together nervously.

Luogi: "Would you care for some spaghetti?

Butters: "Uh, sure."

He takes a seat from across Luogi and looks at the red and white checkered table patterns.  
Kyle and Kelsey sneak in, with no problems and they ran into a very dark corner.  
They finally sneak right in the back of Luogi and there, Eric Cartman poped right out from somewhere mysteriously and triggered a gun right to Kyle's head.  
Kyle: "Oh sht dude"

To be continued...

Part 5 


End file.
